1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composite hoses of enhanced bendability suitable for use in transporting or otherwise handling fluids under adverse conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conveying fluids from their sources of supply to any selected sites, attempts have been made to manually forcibly bend or position a hose at its free end toward the site. Because this type of hose is rather rigid in nature and heavy in weight, such prior loading is unsatisfactory in that it is encountered with the following problems.
1. Limited manpower to permit sufficient bending of large-diameter, heavy-weight hoses. PA1 2. Interrupted loading operation depending upon the conditions involved. PA1 3. Difficult remote control. PA1 4. Laborious, time-consuming but yet dangerous.
A certain flexible hose is known which is constructed with a cord of reinforcement oriented at an angle of not more than 54.degree.44' in an axial plane as disclosed for instance in Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-40378. An angle of 54.degree.44' is taken to mean the maximum angle at which the reinforcing cord tends to laterally dilate when pressure is applied. Due to the cord being so formed, this prior hose expands widthwise and shortens lengthwise under pressure.